Raising Paige
by CharmedPhoebe12
Summary: This is a story of what I would had happen so Paige and Prue could meet and Prue wouldn't have died.I am making a story series so if you like this one look forward to more like it!Stories from me that say The Power of 4,Forever More are part of the series


**Raising Paige**

**Chapter #1**

**Morning In The Manor**

Prue walked into the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor only to see Phoebe standing there scrying for a certain demon. She grabbed the coffee and started pouring it into her coffee mug.

"Hey. Watcha scrying for?" She said staring at the crystal circle the map.

"Not much just some demons." Phoebe said tucking her hair behind her head.

"I can see that but in specifics?" Prue said sitting down next to her and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Just some lower level demons. Nothing special. I just woke up this morning and was in the mood to kick some serious demon ass." Phoebe mumbled as she took a bite of her Fruit Loops still holding tight to the crystal.

"Oh, that inner demon killer expressing her self. I see." Prue said staring at the map.

"You bet." Phoebe said getting annoyed that the crystal wouldn't drop. She just decided to take a break and drop the crystal on the counter. "I might as well take a break. Any chance we get to relax and have a demon free day _mostly _that we should except the fact we have it and rest." Phoebe said sighing.

"Well, ok then. Coffee?" Prue said rewrapping her robe and sitting down her coffee mug.

"No thanks. I still haven't finished my Fruit Loops!" Phoebe said standing up and laughing. "Prue?" Phoebe said grabbing her cereal bowl and taking a bite.

"Yeah, Phoebe?" Prue said.

"Wanna go down to the beach? I didn't think you remembered but um. Today is the day Mom died." Phoebe finished. Prue didn't turn around to answer. "Prue?" Phoebe said. Prue laid her hand on the counter top and lowered her head.

"Um. Yeah I remembered. We can go down. Get dressed." Prue said grabbing her coffee and walking out of the kitchen. Phoebe bit her lip afraid she had said something that upset Prue. She believed anything she said to Prue about their mom's death upset her considering Prue was the only one who vaguely remembered her death. Just then Piper walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Piper said sitting down.

"Hey. Wanna go down to the beach with Prue and I?" Phoebe said. "It is uh Mom's anniversary of her death today." Phoebe said hoping Piper didn't react like Prue had.

"Sure, I'll go down with you's but I want to get a rose first." Piper said as Phoebe finished up the last of her cereal.

"Great. Um just get dressed and meet us down stairs in HALF AND HOUR!" Phoebe shouted so Prue could hear her.

"Great, I'll get dressed and go get us roses then we can go to the beach." Piper answered back. She walked out of the kitchen just as Prue had and went upstairs to get dressed. Phoebe sat down and stared out the window at the bright morning blue sky.

**Chapter #2**

**Down by the Waves**

Piper hopped into the back seat of Phoebe's car as Prue grabbed the passenger seat. Phoebe started driving down the block to get to the beach. As they arrived they went to there usual spot that they stared out at the waves splashing at. All was calm but they where so upset. Prue stood taking more pictures as she loved to do. She felt they gave her something to remember and made her happy that she could remember them. The beach was a place she wanted to love, but hated. She hated any substance of water she saw, even the shower. She laid a single rose near the waves as the soon splashed over it dragging it down into the water. Piper did the same but Phoebe just sat in the back watching Prue and Piper cry. Suddenly Phoebe heard a voice behind her.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was here. I'll come back later." Phoebe spun around to see who the words had come from only to find a brown haired, brown eyed lady standing behind her.

"No, it's fine. Where hear to mourn our mothers death." Phoebe said filling her eyes with tears suddenly.

"Oh. That's odd. So am I?" The lady said as her eyes filled with tears too.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Phoebe said letting the tears fall.

"You too." The lady said.

"I'm Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe said extending her hand.

"I'm Paige. Paige Matthews." Paige said grabbing Phoebe's hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you." Phoebe said releasing Paige's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Paige said letting her tears go as well.

"Do you come here often?" Phoebe said turning around to still see Piper and Prue staring at the water.

"No not often. I was told by a 'friend' of mine that my mother's anniversary of her death was today. I was also told how she died all through out my teenage life and I thought mourning her death at the beach would be a nice idea. Help me get over it." Paige said. In a second Prue came over and walked up beside Phoebe.

"Hi. Who are you?" Prue said.

"This is Paige Matthews. She is here to mourn her mothers death as well." Phoebe answered.

"Oh. Hi. I'm Prue. Phoebe's sister. And this is-'' Prue said running over and grabbing Piper's hand to introduce her to Paige as well, "Piper. She is our sister as well." Prue finished.

"It's so nice to meet you." Paige said sucking on her lip. She shook hands with Piper and Prue.

"We have to do now." Prue said nudging Phoebe's arm as in a sign she didn't want to be there any longer.

"Yeah we gotta go." Piper said putting her arm around Prue's as they started walking off.

"Good bey. It was nice meeting you." Prue and Piper yelled as they walked off wiping tears from their eyes.

"You too." Paige called after them.

"Yeah I guess I better get going." Phoebe said. "Hey do you mind if we get together sometime for lunch?" Phoebe said.

"Sure. That would be nice." Paige said reaching in her purse for a pen and something to write Phoebe's cell number on. She ripped off a piece of the paper and gave it too Phoebe after she wrote her cell number on it. Phoebe did the same.

"Bey. See you some time soon?" Phoebe said walking off.

"Good Bey." Paige said was Phoebe walked off in one direction Paige walked closer to the waves and laid down a single red rose.

**Chapter #3**

**Lunch with Paige**

Phoebe stood infront of the mirror getting ready for lunch with her new found friend Paige. She brushed blush on her face and fixed her hair a little then ran down the stairs and into the living room to find Piper and Prue looking through the book.

"Hi...Bey!" Phoebe said in a rush.

"Wait where are you going!" Piper shouted after her.

"Please, Piper, I'm not 12. I'm going to have lunch with that Paige girl?" Phoebe said.

"Ok. We'll don't you think it was a little strange that she was there mourning her mothers death too?." Prue asked but Phoebe didn't care and she dashed out the door staring at her watch to make sure she wasn't late. Phoebe arrived at the outdoor restaurant that she was to meet Paige at.

She didn't see her anywhere so she grabbed a table where it wasn't so crowded. She hated when others could listen to your conversation. She felt it was ignorant and didn't feel right. She suddenly saw Paige come walking up and looking around for her. Phoebe stood up and waved her hand to signal where she was. Paige saw her and came walking over.

"Hi." Paige said reaching her hand out as Phoebe did the same thing.

"Hi." Phoebe said as Paige sat down and dropped her purse at her side.

"How are you?" Paige asked.

"Fine, fine. And you?" Phoebe answered throwing her hair behind her shoulder.

"Great. It's nice to see you again." Paige said as a waiter walked up.

"Hi, I'm you waiter for this evening. Is there anything I could get you to drink?" The waiter asked pulling out a pen and piece of paper.

"Yes, I'll have a small coffee. Black." Paige answered with a smile first.

"Ok. And you?" The waiter said turning his attention to Phoebe.

"Um. I'll have a camomile tea?" Phoebe said.

"Ok, I'll be right out with your drinks." The waiter said as he walked away tucking the pen and paper back in his pocket.

"So what have you been up too. I don't know you so well so I wouldn't know?" Phoebe laughed as she rearrange her utensil.

"Not much. I just came here not to long ago. I kinda live on my own. I just got an apartment 4 blocks up the street and that's why I suggested this place." Paige said.

"That's nice. I live not far from here either. I haven't really been here before." Phoebe said.

"Yeah. It's nice. I've been here once or twice before. They have great coffee." Paige said straightening her skirt again.

"That's cool. So why Sandfransico? Not that I"m arguing!" Phoebe shrugged.

"Well my grandmother lives not that far from here in California and she is sick so I came here to take care of her so she can get well sooner." Paige said fiddling with her hair.

"That's great. I moved here 3 years ago when my grandmother died. My sisters you met and I inherited the manor that we live in." Phoebe said.

"That's horrible. Was she ill?" Paige said.

"Yeah. I know she wasn't well and a stroke killed her but I'm fine." Phoebe said trying not to get into it to much considering 3 days ago was the anniversary of her mom's death.

"Well that's not good." Paige answered. The waiter walked up not even 1 second later and sat their drink in front of them.

"If there is anything I can get you let me know?" The waiter said and walked away after laying menu's infront of them with all sorts of desserts.

"Well do you have any occupation's?" Phoebe said trying to sound professional for no reason.

"Well I use to work with temp jobs and that worked out well. I'm not working currently but I would like to get back into that." Paige finished.

"That's nice. My sister, Prue, works at Buckland's auction agency and my sister, Piper, own's a club. You might have been to it. It is called P3?" Phoebe said taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah I've been there with my boyfriend before. They have great music there. Tell your sister it is a great place." Paige said taking a sip of her coffee as well.

"Sure. Glad you like it. I work there on occasion. Just to help you know?"Phoebe said.

"Cool." Paige answered.

"So do you have any family around here beside your Grandma?" Phoebe asked.

"No, not that I know. I was a foster kid but in high school they died." Paige said frowning.

"Oh that's horrible. My mom died when I was about 2 or 1. I don't remember her that well. But Prue knows her. She spent lots of time with her. After she died my father walked out on us for no reason and our Grams, well our Grandma, took care of us. We just met our dad for the first time in YEARS 2 years ago. He spends a lot of time with us now. I guess he is just trying to make up for the lost time he didn't spend." Phoebe said.

"Your lucky." Paige said taking another sip.

"Why?" Phoebe said. "I mean I believe in good luck and stuff but." Phoebe said taking another sip as well.

"You at least met your parents. I only knew my foster parents and they even died. I only know my father is alive but I don't know him. I don't even know where to find him." Paige said. Phoebe hadn't any idea what to say. She never knew what Paige was going through. She lost her mom, and didn't know where to find her dad. At least Phoebe could summon them and talk to her father.

"Would you like to come back to my house. I'll drive you home later. You can stay for a while." Phoebe said.

"That would be...cool." Paige laughed.

**Chapter #4**

**"You have a 4th sister."**

Phoebe and Paige arrived back at the manor after they finished their coffee and tea.

"Hi! Where home." Phoebe said. Piper walked out in the hallway and froze Paige.

"We're home?" Piper said.

"Yeah. Why'd you freeze her?" Phoebe asked waving her hand infront of Paige's face.

"We are checking if she is a demon." Prue said walking in with a needle.

"Why. I swear she isn't." Phoebe said throwing her keys on the coffee table and taking off her jacket then realizing Paige might notice and put it back on.

"Phoebe you have been wrong before. We just want to check incase." Prue said ready to prick her.

"What about the bleeding?" Phoebe said.

"We'll clean it up and stop the bleeding before I unfreeze her." Piper said. Prue leaned over a pricked her. They tested to see if she was a demon or any demonic of the sort. The test came back she was good and knew nothing of the sort. They stopped the bleeding and cleaned it up so she wouldn't notice.

"See she isn't demonic. I told you so. Now unfreeze her." Phoebe said. They all got in normal positions they were.

"Hi, Paige, welcome to our home." Piper said acting friendly.

"Hi." Prue said not as peachie.

"Hi. Glad to be here." Paige said.

"Paige is going to be staying here for the night." Phoebe said biting her lip.

"Oh. She is, is she?" Piper said crossing her arms.

"Yes, she is." Phoebe said getting wide-eyed.

"She can sleep in the sitting room." Prue said.

"Thanks. You really don't have to do this." Paige said.

"Yes, you do." Phoebe said trying to annoy her sisters into an idea.

"Thanks again. You really don't have to do this. I'm so glad you all have been so welcome." Paige said rubbing her arms as if she where cold.

"It's fine." Piper said smiling the most she could. "Here let me escort you to the sitting room." Piper said taking Paige's arm and walking her into the sitting room.

"We are going to summon Grams." Prue said.

"Why? Not that it wouldn't be great to see her but." Phoebe said taking off her coat as she and Prue walked up stairs.

"I don't know. It was Piper's idea. She didn't explain." Prue said as they walked up. A little bit later after Phoebe and Prue set everything together Piper came up.

"She is sitting down there making herself comfy." Piper said walking in.

"Ok, Piper, explain to us what we're doing?" Prue said lighting the candles.

"We are doing this because I have heard of her before. I have heard the name Paige said in our family but I never understood what or who it was. Grams never told me." Piper said.

"So you think she is related to us?" Phoebe said.

"I'm not sure." Piper said as Prue lit the last candle. Grams appeared in the middle of the circle.

"Hello my darlings." Grams said.

"Hi Grams." They all said.

"Well what is it that you need? Help with a spell? A potion? Trust me I know why you wanted me to come just making excuses." Grams said.

"Yes, we want to know if Paige, um Paige Matthews, um. Do you know who she is?" Piper said. Grams touched her fingers to her lips and turned around.

"Paige Matthews, right?" Grams said re turning.

"Yes. We met her down at the beach." Phoebe said. "On the anniversary of mom's death."

"Yes. Yes I do know her. Well I know who she is." Grams answered. "You have a 4th sister." Grams said folding her arms on near her waist. "Paige is your baby sister." Grams said relaxing her shoulders.

"She is our baby sister!" Prue said.

"Yes. Phoebe you know she was an orphan. Well it is because your parents well your mother you know had an affaire. With a whitelighter named Sam. She is half whitelighter and your mother didn't want the elders to find out. So they put her in the orphanage." Grams finished.

"You mean we have had a sister for all these years and we never - EVER - knew?" Prue shouted.

"Now, Prue, don't be upset. It was so we could protect her." Grams said settling her face so she wouldn't brake into a fuss.

"Why shouldn't we. We are only us 3 for years and suddenly we find out we have a little sister? We have the right to freak out." Piper shouted.

"You mean I'm not the youngest?" Phoebe said smiling.

"No you are not the youngest. I must go. I'm only here to tell you this. Now I must return. I love you my dears." Grams said as white lights formed around her and in a matter of second she was gone.

**Chapter #5**

**Shax Attack**

"What was that?" Piper said. Suddenly a yell came from down stairs.

"Paige." Phoebe said and ran as fast as possible down the steps only to see a demon known as Shax standing there howling like the wind.

"Oh My God!" Piper yelled.

"Paige! Come here!" Phoebe yelled. Paige ran as fast as she could over to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.

"Who is he!" She yelled over the howling wind.

"Where not sure!" Prue screamed. The wind blew so hard it picked up Paige and threw her in front of the wall. Prue and Piper went flying to the other side. Phoebe hung onto the stairs and went flying to the other side of the room. Shax went to throw and energy ball at Paige. Prue stood up.

"NO!" Prue went running and shoved Paige out of the way. Piper stood up as Shax through the energy ball. Piper threw her arms and froze Shax and Prue as she was about to fly out of the wall. Paige stood in amazement.

"What is he? What are you's?" Paige spoke in fear. Paige went flying to the door to get out. Phoebe grabbed her and held onto her.

"Paige, NO! He is a demon! We and YOU are witches! You're our sister! Paige you are a witch too and in order to save Prue over there your big sister you must help us!" Phoebe yelped.

"Your insane!" Paige said. Phoebe held onto Paige tighter as Piper ran over and only unfroze Prue. Prue fell to the floor. Piper grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the steps with Phoebe and a jumpy Paige. Suddenly Shax unfroze and through the energy ball exploding the wall.

"AHHH!" Paige screamed and suddenly orbed out and right back in the spot!

"Oh My God! She really is our sister!" Piper yelled.

"Who are you!" Phoebe yelled at Shax.

"The end!" Shax said in a frightfully deep voice. He threw another energy ball. All the girls ducked.

"Grab her hand!" Phoebe yelled to Piper and Prue. Prue grabbed her hand but Prue hesitated. Piper shoved Prue's hand into Paige's suddenly the chandelier shook with so much force the ceiling almost fell.

"RUN!" Prue said as they all headed up stairs an into the attic. They slammed the door shut and blocked it with everything they could as Prue flipped through the book. Paige just sat on the carpet with no idea what was going on. She was scared and afraid. She had no idea what she had done when they where standing on the steps.

"I found it!!!" Prue called. Piper and Phoebe came running over. Paige still sat curled up in a ball frightened to death.

"Ok, now we have the spell for when he attacks." Piper said tucking her hair behind her head.

"Paige, we can't do this without you." Phoebe said. "Paige, we know how you feel. We felt that same way once. We where scared of having powers too. We where terrified. We had no idea what so ever was going on but we found a way, we found a way and we figured out what to do. We made it and you can to. Just harness your powers and you can do this." Phoebe said.

"NO! NO I CAN'T! I can't. I had a normal life! A normal life! Now I know you's and all my life is changing and I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do." Paige sat crying.

"Listen to me. Trust me. I can help you. We can help you." Piper said walking over.

"I can help you too. We all trust you. We might have just met you but we love you." Prue said. Suddenly the door and everything infront of it went flying back.

"I'm here. And you will be vanquished!" Shax yelled. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe stood up.

"Grab my hand Paige!" Prue yelled!

"I can't. I'm afraid!" Paige yelled.

"TRUST ME!" Prue said. The wind howled. It blew Piper, Phoebe, and Prue against the wall.

"NO!" Paige stood up and grabbed Phoebe's hand.

"_Evil wind that blows," _Prue started.

"_That which forms below," _Piper continued.

"_No longer may you dwell," _Phoebe said. "READ THE SPELL PAIGE!"

"_DEATH TAKES YOU WITH THIS SPELL!" _Paige ended trying to face the wind. Suddenly Shax grew into a blew light and exploded as he became vanquished.

"You ok sweetie." Prue said to Paige.

"Yeah. Yeah. I never thought I'd do anything like that. What was that?" Paige said shaken.

"A vanquish. A great vanquish." Piper said to Paige as they hugged her.

**Chapter #6**

**The Power of 4**

The next morning Piper walked into the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor only to see Phoebe, Paige, and Prue all reading from the book.

"Hi. Sleep well?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. I slept great. I just still can't believe this." Paige said.

"Well sweetie your new and you'll have to learn but we'll teach you." Phoebe said walking over and giving her a hug.

"Yeah. You have a lot to learn. But we'll be there." Prue said with a smile.

"Well I guess we have to rewrite the Power of 3 spell." Piper said grabbing for some coffee.

"Nope." Phoebe said. "Paige and I where up all night rewriting it." Phoebe said as she handed Piper a piece of paper.

"I saw it and liked it." Prue said.

"Plus, while Paige and I where up all night I told her all about what she needed mainly to know and we'll keep practicing." Phoebe said.

"_Four sisters together, Makes magic forever, The Power of Four, Will vanquish demons ever more." _Piper read. "I love it. You's did great. Welcome to the family Paige."

"Welcome to the family" Prue smiled.

"Welcome to the family!" Phoebe shouted as they all hugged her.


End file.
